


Blooming Love

by ciennanicole (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canon what's Canon, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Tim Drake, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Or maybe it is, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?, dick grayson is an idiot, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ciennanicole
Summary: He tried to hide it at first.The bloody petals.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203





	Blooming Love

He tried to hide it at first. 

_ The bloody petals. _

Tim knew there was no cure for this.  _ Hanahaki Disease _ . The only way to get rid of it was to have a surgery that would remove all feelings for that person, or have that person return your feelings.

Dick Grayson was a heavenly gift that was cursed to send people to their deaths for him. It  wasn’t fair to have someone as perfect as him grace this Earth 

Timothy Jackson Drake was no exception to this curse.

His love for Dick started on the tragic evening the Flying Graysons would be no more. Tim took a picture with Dick, a picture he still cherishes to this day. He remembered asking for Dick to perform a certain trick that would later confirm his identity as Robin.

He remembered the bright blue eyes that lit up as he smiled, the golden brown skin that was warm to the touch, pearly white teeth that shined in the light, and an enchanting laugh that could draw people in from miles around.

His love only grew when Bruce took him in and trained to be the third boy wonder. He got to see Dick on a regular basis and boy, did it hurt.

If only Dick didn’t look at Tim as his little brother. Maybe things could have been different.

But as least he was something to Dick, that was until the great Damian Wayne came around and Tim saw there was no place for him anymore.

And that’s when the petals started. Right after Dick stripped Tim of the Robin mantle and handed it over to Damian, Jason started coming around. 

As the love in Dick and Jason’s glances grew so did the blood and petals that would arise from Tim’s throat and fall out of his mouth.

Eventually Tim’s body could no longer handle it, and as Tim was coughing up petals he passed out in the middle of the batcave.

~

“Timmy?”

“Wake up!”

“I’ll ban coffee if you don’t wake up.”

Tim’s eyes flew open and locked on Dick’s.

“Where am I?” Tim was a smart kid, he already knew the answer to that.

He had the surgery.

Panic began to spread throughout his body, he looked back over at Dick and realized he felt **_nothing_** for the man. Romantic or platonic.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, the surgery went just fine. You should have told me when this first started happening, Timmy. You could have died!” Dick’s voice brought him back down to Earth, “Who was it?”

Tim knew he couldn’t say it. Not only for Dick’s sake, but for the entire family.

“Just some girl I met at a coffee shop.”


End file.
